


the Salvation

by straberrystan



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Episode: s01e14 Let's Just Finish the Dance, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straberrystan/pseuds/straberrystan
Summary: starts of almost two months after penelope left the school in s1e14 - josie is heartbroken so she goes to belgium without telling anyone
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman





	the Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> starts of almost two months after penelope left the school in s1e14 - josie is heartbroken so she goes to belgium without telling anyone

Everything was fine until Penelope left.  
But now not anymore. Lizzie tried everything she could to put Josie out of her misery - with no results.

The Saltzman twins were the biggest mystery ever. Lizzie was a person who seeked attention - everywhere she went people stared at her. The unusual style, the quirkiness and the popularity were just some outstanding features that Lizzie had. But there was one thing that the whole school knew about the sisterly bond. Lizzie would throw it all away in a heartbeat if it were to help Josie. She resembled Caroline very much.

Josie was quite the opposite - a shy, but kind heart, always in the shadows of her first born twin. She didn't care about it at all, kindness was all that mattered to her.

Lizzie knew she had to help Josie, she was the one responsible that Penelope left. If that fight wouldn't have happened and Emma Tig got there earlier, maybe, just maybe.... Penelope made her happy - Lizzie searched for girls that looked just like Penelope and set them up with Josie-nope. Penelope is gone - Lizzie searched for girls that looked nothing like Penelope-nope. Maybe boys - Lizzie searched for all kind of Josie and anti-Josie boys-nope. Others - Lizzie looked, researched for at least half a year-no results. Josie knew she couldn't let Lizzie continue this. She had taken a very important interview away from her (Lizzie would NEVER tell Josie that - she found the paper under her bed). 

Lizzie I know you just wanted to help. You know i'm pan, I don't go for someone because I want to. You threw an important interview away for me. Come on, that's not YOUR style.

That wasn't even such a big deal.

If you mean the interview, that IS a big deal. Miley Weatherford was your biggest childhood idol.

How do you even... forget it. You were devastated.

I still want to have control over my dating life. It's bad enough that you try to invent me after your ideas. I am NOT perfect and that is good so.

SO THIS IS MY FAULT.

*Alaric enters the room*

GIRLS calm down.

Josie hurries out with tears in her eyes. As she runs outside she sees Hope and Landon smiling at each other. As she lies in the grass she things of why everybody seems to be happy except her. This can't be real - another monster - no.

She never intended for anyone to be unhappy.

MG came to her. The two always shining besties controlled by Lizzie Saltzman.

Hey something came in the mail for you, Jo.

I hope it isn't one of these explosive kittens everyone is obssesed with.

You know you sister brought them to this school.

Can we please not talk about Lizzie now. *rolls her eyes*

MG knows not to bother her in this kind of situations. He is the only one who notices when the Saltzman twins are fighting - Alaric does sometimes too.

Josie took the letter to the basement, passing Hope and Kaleb chit chatting about the upcoming school event. Josie always goes to the basement to find privacy. She knows Lizzie wouldn't dare to cross the spiderwebs. She opens it and... it's a letter from Penelope. This are the only things that lift her spirit in this time.

She now knows what she has to do. Visit Penelope in Belgium, cause catching a monster NOW, no way. She books a ticket with her savings. No one is alowed to know her plan. She was unsure if it would work. Penelope never stops talking about her life and school in Belgium. Even if it wouldn't work, she needed a break from the whole monster catching and being a part of the perfect trio that always saves the day. Her mom is never there since the big fight, so she needs to deal with Lizzie.

Her plane is going to leave this night: 1.st night flights are cheaper 2.nd no one will see her sneek out.

*after 12 hours of flying she finally arrives (1p.m. est - 8p.m. cet)*

Earlier back at home Lizzie wakes up scared of her own shadow. Josie knows what to do in this situations. She checks her bed, no one is there. Bad thoughts overcome her. She runs to Alaric. He is snoring. Lizzie wanted to film him to tease him, but remembers why she came here. 

She grabs the megaphone he uses to help wickery games.

*whith the megaphone* DAD, YOU'RE SNORING.

hmpfffffff

*put's the megaphone down* Dad, please wake up....

Lizzie? What's wrong?

Dad, I don't know whats's wrong with me!

Lizzie it's 4a.m... ask Josie. You have probably already woken her up with all this noise.

That's exactly the problem. IDK where Jo is. She is gone.

What do you mean SHE IS GONE

I already checked her bed and the bathrooms. I can't find her.

Wait till the morning, Hope decided to wolf out tonight. Maybe she's seen her.

HOPE MIKAELSON! No way I'm talking to her!

Lizzie goes back to her and Josie's room - where she no longer is. As she walks in the hallway, there is water running

She can't sleep. The thought of Josie abducted makes her shiver.

First things first in Belgium. Josie goes into a tourist shop. Luckily it's english based. She buys a map and some snacks with water. In the school there was a survival program she joined, so she knows the basics to survive in a foreign country. She feels save, but secretly hopes to meet Penelope Park. The airport has a shuttle bus option, she uses it to get to the closest city. She ends up in Ghent. Downtown there is a little market to celebrate easter. Little kids that want sweets telling their kids "mama alsjeblieft" , "mama komm schon" and "mamon pourquoi pas".

She decides to take a stroll around the place. Yummy easter bunnies!

Now the main question comes. Where is she going to crash? She hasn't got a lot of money left and her phone battery is running low. She questions her chose for this trip real quick, Lizzie, her dad and all the friends she'd left behind - she was worried for people that had no impact on her life at the moment, like for example Hope Mikaelson or Kaleb Hawkins. They never had a big influence on her anyways. She needed to earn some money to fly back, but she would have to figure out the work system there first. She was still wondering how to explain her disappearance from home. Living a while on the streets didn't even seem that complicated. 

A soft voice calling "Jojo, is that you?" breaks her free from her daydreaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> view penelopes letter on instagram latest 20.2.2021

**Author's Note:**

> twitter @blueberryhosie and instagram @cloditay


End file.
